callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Playercard/Modern Warfare 3 Emblems
Untitled 77 and 79 are the same, quiality of other embelms are really bad too. 18:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) 8-bit Price character is back from MW2: 10 killstreak with no killstreak rewards loaded Omnicide is back from MW2: Kill entire enemy team in 10 second span Juggernaut emblems how do you get the 3 russian juggernaut emblems? they are not listed here or anywhere else and i m not talking about the emblem you get from 3 riot shield killstreak im talking about the ones in the 3rd row from bottom 3,4,5,6 from the left in the pic Sapphire Shores 18:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) questions about emblems How do you get the title to the extreme , i got the top score on hq hardcore and tdm it says a hard core team game ? How did you get the happy face with guns in 2nd to last row/2nd from last? And all of bottom 4th row? plz help edit and reply under this plz There is a video on yt which details how to get all emblems except smiley face With guns and the 4 I mentioned in my post I will post link to said video in a bit. 4th from bottom are all elite I do not know how you get them. Sapphire Shores 20:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yea why would they have the elite emblems and titles if no one can get them anymore that's really messed up don't you think? I don't agree with that at all!!!!!! Gold gun 500 headshot emblems I'm 3rd Prestige. My PP90M1 has 358 headshots. Expert VIII (the one that resets on prestiging) shows 358/500. Master II (the one that keeps counting over prestiges) has 358/500 as well. Neither have the locked emblem symbol ! Can anyone confirm whether you need the 500 headshots in one prestige or if you can pick it up next round? 06:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) give me my emblem IW!@!@! PLEASE I NEED HELP! I JUST DID 1000 KILLS WITH MY MSR, MY FAVOURITE GUN AND FOR SOME REASON IT DIDNT GIVE ME THE EMBLEM! AM I DOING SOMETHING WRONG? PLEASE I REALLY WANT THIS EMBEM GUYS!!! :'( how do you get the other elite emblems Information regarding those "secret" ELITE emblems. So it seems that those handful of emblems that everyone found via URL manipulation have a method of being unlocked now. Once you've signed into the Call of Duty ELITE website, click "Connect", then the "Clans" option (or just click here, it's a direct link) If you scroll down to view the Clan Level rewards, you'll see that each emblem now has a method of being unlocked. However, players still cannot obtain these emblems ingame legitimately. My best guess is that Activision has to push an update to MW3 to add in the functionality that will allow members of clans to unlock any of the emblems below, based on the level of the clan they are in. So to reiterate, these emblems are still NOT LEGITIMATELY OBTAINABLE YET, though we now know that you can indeed unlock them through Clans....just not the whole "you unlock them through clan operations" method that people have been suggesting for months. Anyway, here's a wikitable I threw together that lists all the emblem images for the "unreleased" emblems, along with the name that Activision has given each emblem, and the level your clan must be in order for players to unlock the emblem. Enjoy! 404: User Not Found from The Cutting Room Floor Wiki @ tcrf.net I'm on Steam too! 02:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Unknown titles hey, at the bottom of the title page there are two titles that i have never seen before and im not sure if they exist: All weapons, -1000 headshots with all weapons - 2500 kills with all weapons does anyone know if they are real??? they do not have a number next to either of they so???? an info would be great thanks I can't unlock them I have been playing on the Spec Ops for a long time now and I am currently at level 23, and I still have not unlocked any titles or emblems. What is going on? Scout134 (talk) 22:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC)